Finally feeling like I belong
by special agent Ali
Summary: One shot dedicated to the Inuyaha game Secret of the cursed mask. If you never played you probably won't understand. What happened after you ditch your friends, almost die by a demon and are reunited with the gang. Their not happy. Spanking story


_Hey its my first Inuyasha story. I am such a fan of this show and beat both its games many times._

_Have like 20 of the 30 save slots filled for the cursed mask game. Note, if you never played the secret of the cursed mask game, you will not understand this story. I recommend everyone to purchase it and play._

_Its very fun, you get to be a character and interact with all five of our favorite heroes plus battle some of your favorite villians. You get this awesome power in the game too that's really cool and useful. _

_If you have, it takes place after your character runs off the first time we beat Naraku. Then almost gets killed trying to beat the demon. This is my scene after we team up with the gang and kill the demon._

_Contains spanking. For any girl who would love to be spanked by Inuyasha lol. I picked him very first time I played game, he's hot. Please don't bash me, I had to write this out, the plot bunny won't go away._

_I hope you enjoy. Feel free to think its you getting spanked lol. _

"Let me get this straight" Inuyasha growled after I finished explaining why I disappeared.

I whimpered at his angry voice. After all our fun times together, this had to be the first time I was afraid of him.

He drew close to me and grabbed my chin. "You're telling me you ran off because you thought we'd no longer help you?" he asked.

I nodded. 'Yeah, that sounds stupid now that you say it' I thought fear swirling in my stomach.

"That was stupid!" Shippo declared and I glanced at the little demon.

"Really?" I asked. I wasn't playing dumb either. Why would these guys have wanted to help me if they thought Naraku was dead?

"Of course" Kagome said. She sounded cross too. I guess they do care for me and it made me feel worse for abandoning them.

She walked over to me as well and stroked my hair. "Your our friend Ali, we would have never said no if you asked us to help you find a way home" she said. "That's right" Both Sango and Miroku spoke up. I let a tear fall as I felt horrible now for my actions.

"I am so sorry everyone…I hope you all can forgive me" I whispered.

"Of course we can" Kagome said sweetly. She moved to hug me but Inuyasha stepped in her way.

"Not so fast Kagome!" he warned. "Inu…" I said and he put a finger to my lips.

"I know your sorry Ali but you really scared me" he said. I nodded, the fear returning again."I am afraid I will need to give you a spanking as punishment for running off and almost getting yourself killed" he added.

He spoke like a true leader which made me love him even more. If that was possible.

I looked to the group and they nodded. They all seemed to believe I needed to be punished. 'They all really love me' I thought, touched at their compassion.

"We'll leave you two alone" Sango said and dragged Miroku away.

"We'll head back to Kasasagi town" Kagome said as she picked up Shippo and followed her friends.

Now I was alone with Inuyasha. Normally it thrilled me because we hung out and had fun. Now, I was getting a spanking, I was not thrilled.

I lowered my head and Inuyasha raised my chin. "I am sorry Ali, but you deserve this" he said lovingly.

I nodded weakly. He took my hand and led me to a tree stump he found.

He sat and pulled me over his lap gently. He then lifted back my skirt and raised his hand.

I closed my eyes in fear and wasn't waiting long before I felt his hand smack my bottom. He did it pretty hard and I winced.

He smacked my bottom again and I could already start to feel the burn.

"Ouch!" I cried that time. "Sorry Ali but this is what happens when you run away" he told me as he continued the spanking.

"You will never run off like this again, you will never leave my side till we find you a way home" he spoke and spanked me with every word.

Smacks kept falling and I was just sobbing as my bottom turned from pink to a nice shade of red. I think he gave me like thirty before he finally stopped.

Inuyasha carefully rolled me over and placed my bottom between his legs.

He held me gently and I cried on his shoulder. "It's okay Ali, you're safe now" he soothed.

I nodded. "I am so sorry" I said and he nodded. "I know you are" he said and then stood.

He could tell I was worn out, from both the fighting to stay alive and my painful spanking. So he carried me and I soon fell asleep as he walked slowly.

He went to Kasasagi town and got our reward for killing the demon. He then was offered a room for the night noticing I was just waking up. I was still too tired to travel though.

Inuyasha accepted and we got three rooms. Sango and Kagome shared one, Miroku took another with Shippo and Inuyasha laid on the last bed with me.

I fell back to sleep snuggled in his arms. I knew in my heart my friends and I would find a way to get me home but for right now I happy and content staying in the feudal era.

Least I was protected and safe. I had Inuyasha and the others and now I knew they'd never leave my side till the adventure was through.

_Like I said, first Inuyasha story. I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
